Sukitte Ii Na Yo
by thexlittlexlisa
Summary: 好きっていいなよ。: Rima's only chance to get Nagihiko Fujisaki to fall for her, is to ask for her enemy's help.
1. Chapter 1

_"You never really know your friends from your enemies until the ice breaks."  
****__—_ **Eskimo Proverb**  


* * *

His name was Fujisaki Nagihiko.

In general, the creatures called boys were savage and crude, all vulgar comments and noisy laughter; they simply had no delicacy and she'd never liked them.

But Nagihiko was different.

Nagihiko was manly, even though his long hair was smooth like a girl's, his voice wasn't that deep either. His body, well-built and his skin a wonderful white. The corners of his eyes were sharp, the irises tawny and deep, and they left such an impression that you'd never forget them once you'd looked into them once – but that didn't mean they were scary or intense.

How long had her eyes been following him around? It was already a habit by the time she noticed.

**. . .**

"Gazing after him again? Say Rima," Utau supported her elbow on her best friends shoulder, "usually you never seem to have any interest in guys, but Nagihiko appears to be drawing some notice?"

A smug look appeared on her face, "Could it be love?"

Rima nodded her head and a sigh escaped her lips. "You know? Look at all the girls surrounding him, I have no chance,"

"What are you saying? You're such a pretty girl, you could get him if you wanted," Utau approached her from the side, gently hugging her. "Unlike that one over there," She pointed to a somewhat tall girl with smooth, chest-length pink hair.

She had a food tray in her hands and walked with a cat-like gracefullness in her friends driection, her unique hair swaying with her. Her skin was pale and she had those .. big, honey brown eyes which sparkled compared to hers. Rima envied her; that unique style, those long legs, her pretty face and that she had the curves in all the right places.

"Are you nuts? I might don't like her, but even I know that Amu is beautiful,"

"What's with that attitude young lady?" Utau crossed her arms and fake pouted, "Where's your passive and cold personality gone?"

She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything for a while. They could hear other people talking, chatting about the newest fashion designs and Rima nearly spaced out, but .. "Okay, you've left me with no other option."

The little blond lifted a eyebrow, interested in what would happen next, "What is the Karate experts favorite beverage? Kara_****__—_"

Oh no, she didn't do that! "Cut it out, cut it out, cut it out! That's a terrible joke!" the little blond held her ears and shook her head. Utau hugged her gently while caressing her hair, "Aw, there are you my little ice princess," Really? What was it with her today?

"So, tell me. Why do you hate the pinkette that much?" Rima tried to untangle her and Utau, but her dear best friend wouldn't budge one bit; man, she was strong after all.

Something blazed in Utau and her face clearly showed a vulcan eruption, "When I confessed to my first love, he didn't want to go out with me because of her, unbelievable, rig_****__—_" those words were spoken very fast, so Rima couldn't understand all of it; suddenly Utau stopped among her long story and began devilishy to smile.  
_She's looking really evil right now. _"That's it!"

"What?" Rima looked at her confused, while Utau still had this evil smile on her face. She pointed to Amu, who was laughing happily with her friends. "Use your enemy's hand to catch a snake,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, a Rimahiko story. This is just the prolog or first chapter, you can see it as what you want. I dreamt of this idea (don't know why, though) and couldn't resist to write it down. It could somewhat take longer to update, because my last school weeks before summer break are near and I need to learn much! In this story are some quotes from my _Amuto_ story** "We Came To Know It"**, so don't mind it.  
So what do you think? Did you like it? Sorry for any grammar errors and spelling fails, I'm German and English is only my second language and well, I'm very tired right now.

**Rima: **Review.

**Nagihiko:**You should ask more friendly Rima-chan!

**Rima:** Shut up, I'm always friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Never explain - your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway."_**_  
_****_—_** **Elebert Hubbard  
**

******Music: Where Have You Been (Rihanna)  
**

* * *

Walking to her locker, Rima still thought about what Utau said to her earlier. In the beginning she didn't quite understand what she wanted to tell her - talking about snake and all - even after Utau explained it to her, she was clueless as to why Hinamori Amu would help her to get the boy she liked, especially when they were somewhat not at good terms.

**. . .**

_"Huh?" she asked clearly confused, "What are you talking about?"_

_Utau rolled her eyes, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is Fujisaki Nagihiko's best buddy, you get what I want to say?"_

_Rima pretended to think about it and nodded her head, "... not in the slightest."  
_

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi - ergo Hinamori's boyfriend - and my first love; did you forget everything I told you a minute ago?" Utau sighend, slightly disappointed about her best friend's not so good hearing.  
_

_"I didn't forget it you know, I just couldn't follow your speech because I didn't hear it the first time due to your fast talking," Rima said in a monotone voice gazing at her.  
_

_"... You're really cold sometimes," Utau pouted.  
_

_Rima rolled her eyes and smiled, "I know that very well, but you wanted it that way, right?"  
_

_Utau smirked and continued with her plan, "Yeah, so .. where was I? .. Ah yes, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He is Amu's boyfriend and my former first love, but the important part is that he's Nagihiko's best friend,"_

_"Okay, okay, I get that part, but why should I ask for Amu's help when I could've just ask Tsukiyomi?" Rima thought that this was clearly the easier way and she didn't need to ask the pink haired devil, because that was something which would really stain her pride._

_Utau looked over to Amu who was know talking with Nagihiko or preferable ... laughing. Rima didn't know why, but she wanted that smile on his face just for herself. Why did he look at her like that? Why couldn't his eyes follow hers, like Rima always caught herself watching him? "Asking Ikuto is a mistake; you would just receive attention, you know?"_

_"Yeah, you're right ... don't want to know what'll happen if this little kitten gets jealous," Rima smirked and pointed towards Amu, "she looks cute and innocence on the outside, but I bet that she's a beast in reality,"_

_Utau laughed and she was on the verge of tears, "It's just the atmosphere, right, the atmosphere,"_

_**. . .**  
_

Utau clearly made up her mind this time and her plan to get "Rimahiko" - yeah, she really called it so - to happen was realistic, even though Rima didn't want to rely on Amu.

She was indeed a beautiful human being, but her fake personality was something that Rima really hated. Did her boyfriend know that she wasn't as cute as she appeared? Rima just didn't want to trust her, because she would betray her for sure.

But there was definitely no other option for Rima, was there?

* * *

It was lunchtime when Rima stood with her food tray in between two tables; to her left was the table with her friends, waiting for Rima to attend the lunch with them and to her right sat the person which could help her gain her goal.

It was obvious which way she should go, but her legs just didn't want to budge one bit; not because she was afraid, her pride just wouldn't let Rima ask someone like Hinamori for help. Nevertheless Rima forced herself to sit down on the table right to her, which earned her many shocked and weird glances.

There she was now; sitting before Hinamori Amu, her so to say enemy. It was really nerve wrecking, because the pinkette didn't have the decency to look up to her or maybe she didn't have the guts to try it.

"Are you going to look at me like that forever?" she said in her sweet calm voice, which was really creeping Rima out. The little blond rolled her eyes. "Don't pull that act on me, I know how you really are,"

Resting her chin on the backs of her hands, she tilted her head to one side. "What can I do for you little one?"

Rima sighed, "I want your help,"

Amu raised one of her eyebrows as she was caught off guard. "Me? Help you?"

Leaning closer, she whispered, "Even if it sounds unbelievable and even though I feel like kicking myself for asking you, I have no other choice, because what I want is Nagihiko Fujisaki."

It suprised Rima that Amu began to pout like a little child, moreover was she unusual cheeky today. "You should give up on him Mashiro, you just don't suit him, though I'm really touched that you asked for my help, you're the only one that ever had the guts to try it,"

Rima's eyes narrowed, but in confusion instead of anger and she felt a small blush forming on her cheeks. "What's with that attitude, huh? Are you saying that I'm not good enough for him?" Hearing something like that from her was really embarrassing.

"I'm just saying that there are better matches and that your effort could be to no avail; just think about it: Romeo and Juliet bucked the system, and look where it got them. Superman has the hots for Lois Lane, when the better match, of course, would be with Wonder Woman," Amu said, a mocking smile on her face.

"I'm really touched that you worry about me that much, but I don't care about something stupid like that and If I don't try, I won't ever know, right?" she was clearly pissed off now.

Leaning towards her, Amu put her forefinger under Rima's chin and a somehwat filthy smile appeared on her face. "Well, we've still got a long way to go,"

Smirking, Rima took her hand - to which forefinger was under her chin - in her hand an pulled it away. "At least you're of use; so where do we start?"

Amu cocked her head to the side and her lips curved upwards. "The more important question is: How far are you willing to go?"

She took a deep breath. "Nearly ever_—_" but before she could utter more, a boy's voice could be heard from behind the pinkette. "_Amu,_" The guy was tall, well over six feet. He was lean, but she knew he hid to-die-for muscles beneath his clothes. His hair was a dark blue that framed his face, a little shaggy and unkempt. When he turned a glare towards Rima, she saw that his indigo eyes hadn't changed, either.

Amu opened her mouth to respond and was pushed gently to one side as Ikuto slid into the seat next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Hey, Mashiro," he said, taking a small piece of strawberry left in the basket that sat in the middle of Amu's food tray. Popping it into his mouth, he added, "Long time no see."

"Tsukiyomi," Rima said with a nod of her head, smirking. "You know, I was was talking to the lovely girl you're currently holding on to." With a significant sign she mentioned for him to leave.

"You want me to move?" Ikuto joked, giving Rima a satisfied grin. "'Cause I'm kinda comfy." He snuggled Amu closer to his side and I had to fight the urge to hit him. She was among discussing her love life and Ikuto just needed to annoy her _right now_.

Amu was kind of suprised and tugged at Ikuto's shirt sweetly, to which he responded with a smiling face to her direction. "You know each other?"

Rima and Ikuto shared a glare towards each other and you could see the sparks - not the good ones - emerging from between them. "We were somewhat childhood _friends_," they both said in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's the second Chapter, I hope you liked it. There are many grammar errors and spelling fails, because I'm really tired right now and didn't read it through a third time, so I'm sorry for that.

Review my lovelies!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

___It's hard to wait around for something you know might not ever happen, but it's even harder  
giving up especially when you know it's everything you've ever wanted.  
_**— Unknown**

* * *

Amu looked from Rima to Ikuto and back to Rima. "Childhood friends? You gotta be kidding me,"

"If only," Rima glared at the pinkette's boyfriend while he had just a smirk on his face. "Our parents are friends and because of that I had to endure him the past 17 years."

Pouting, Amu looked at Ikuto and asked, "Why did you never tell me, baka?"

He took another strawberry from the basket and ate it quickly. "You never asked, dear."

Rima watched with amusement as the two were bickering and that because of such a mere reason. Well, Rima didn't exactly tell her the whole truth, but that didn't matter anymore.

She was torn out of her mind when she saw Amu standing up with an annoyed expression on her face. "Okay, that's ridiculous. Rima, meet me at my locker later," Without waiting for her answer Amu stalked out of the cafeteria leaving a confused Rima and a smirking Ikuto.

Still looking in the direction she went Rima asked, "What did you tell her please?"

"If you hadn't dreamt about me, you knew,"

The little blond rolled her eyes and copied the action Amu did seconds before her. "Don't know how she can live with a guinea pig like you." Walking through the door of the canteen she went to her next class, Math.

When she entered her classroom she saw Utau nearly sleeping on her table. Approaching her slowly Rima said, "You look like shit, you know."

Looking up, Utau blew a strand of her bangs out of her face, leaning her head casually on the palm of her right hand. "Thanks for stating something I already know." She answered, staring at the blackboard in the front of the room.

Rima rolled her eyes while putting her school bag on her table besides Utau's. "Uh, what crawled up your ass?"

Their teacher walked in and Utau didn't have the chance to utter one more word. Rima peered at the teacher and gave her a stern 'We'll-finish-this-later' expression. Nikaidou, their teacher, stared at the class and their mostly blank gazes (she was one of them) and sighed.

"I guess it's time to take attendance."

* * *

Sadly, Utau vanished out of the room before Rima could get her answer, but she wouldn't forget it. Sooner or later she would tell her. Rima waited at Amu's locker and she needed to wait only seconds before she saw her pink shock of hair coming around the corner.

She still had a kind of annoyed expression on her face when she stood near her. "Hey,"

"Hn," Rima said, while giving a short nod with her head. "So what's the plan?" She would have asked her if she was still angry at Ikuto first, but her expression clearly showed that she was.

She let out a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "The first thing you need to learn is to be patient, because it will take a lot of effort to gain your aim." Rima rolled her eyes, but Amu ignored it masterful. "Step 1: If you want to have the guy you have feelings for like you back than you need to make him notice you,"

"And how should I do this without making a completely fool out of myself miss perfect?"

"Meh*****. Try to _accidentally_ tripping in front of him. That will surely get his attention and when he asks you if you are okay, because he probably will, say something like "Hey, nice shirt." or "I like your shoes." You can also say something funny to him, just make some small talk, nothing to overwhelming and **never** seem to desperate or clingy because guys really hate that. Just be confident, and smile."

"That sounds stupid."

"You said you'd do anything," Amu frowned, but sighed a second later. "But yeah, you're right. You are not the type of girl that would to something like that, so just play the hard to get girl when the opportunity comes by and ignore him if he wants to talk."

Rima sighed and raised her left eyebrow. "How should I get an opportunity, he doesn't even know that I exist,"

For the first time in her life, Rima saw her smiling a true bright smile. "Well, I make one up for you, how sounds that? Well, good luck then, I gotta go. We'll talk later about Step 2,"

* * *

"Oi, Utau didn't you forget something?" Rima said as she saw Utau going into the restroom.

Turning around, Utau raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Are you desperate to know?"

"Well you are endlessly tired and in a bad mood and than you don't tell me what's wrong? It's only natural that I want to know it," She crossed her arms under her chest and looked at her best friend's tired face.

Utau sighed and mentioned for her to follow her into the restroom. "Okay, I'm bursting with curiosity."

"You know that I'm the singer in our school band?" Rima nodded. "Well, we got accepted to Easter Corporation's audition, and I was up the whole night writing a song for it, that's why I'm endlessly tir**_—_**"

Rima embraced her in a tight hug before Utau could end her sentence. "That's great! When is it?"

"In two weeks," Utau said smiling. "Hard to believe that I could be a famous pop star by next month,"

Rima took Utau's hands in hers and she smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you know? Your dream is coming true and you worked so hard for it. I can't wait to hear your song my dear friend."

"Mhm," They both giggled and left the bathroom just to hear the bell ringing. Rima turned around and looked at Utau, "Are you going to eat lunch with me? At the first break I was with Amu and her stupid boyfriend, it was nerve wrecking, so I need some time with my best friend,"

The older blond sucked air into her mouth. "Eh, I'm sorry, I have no time."

Rima raised both eyebrows, but Utau vanished _again_, before her petite friend could ask what she had to do.

She made her way to the cafeteria and hoped that Amu would be there, because she didn't have an opportunity to play the hard to get to Nagihiko the whole day. She was standing near the door and waited, but sadly it wasn't Amu who approached her, it were those sneaky little fan girls who definitely didn't have something good on their mind, strike that out, they had nothing going on in their brain.

Their leader, if she could say it like that, was Saaya Yamabuki; a girl she once used to be friends, don't know what hit me back than.

Red devil stood before her, her arms over her chest. "Well, if it isn't Rima Mashiro. What are you doing here?"

"Well duh. It's lunch. I'm here, because off what all the others are here too, food." Rima said sarcastically.

Saaya rolled her eyes and blocked her way while putting her left hand next to her head on the wall behind her. "Aren't you funny today? What is it with you, huh? Talking to Tsukiyomi-kun and Hinamori-san, are you up to something?"

Great, that was what she needed _right now_. Jealous fan girls who wanted to beat her up. Rima gulped and many possibilities to get away from them whirred through her head. "Cat got your tongue or what? If you want to get near to Tsukiyomi-kun, then do it without betraying Hinamori-san, but even If I say this, you won't change your mind right?" Saaya evilly smiled and caressed her cheek with her left hand. "Why are you even trying it? No one wants someone like _you_."

Rima's surprised face was something Saaya didn't expected. "So it's true? You didn't even change one bit since back than." With that, she left Rima standing there in daze.

* * *

School had finally ended and she gathered her things in her locker. Rima promised Utau that she would go into the town with her, but right now she felt more like taking a nap.

"Hello, Rima." A husky voice said from behind her. Rima sighed and closed her locker. She turned around and came face to chest with Nagihiko. Yes, Nagihiko was pretty damn tall. She was only 5'4'' and Nagihiko was 6'2''. So Rima looked up at the tall man in front of her. She noticed his friends a few feet away from him, and she was sure they would hear everything that was about go on between her and Nagihiko.

"Hello." She sighed. Amu's plan to play the unobtainable girl would go smoothly for sure.

Nagihiko frowned when he saw the look on her face. She didn't want to be near him, not that he minded, he liked a challenge, but he didn't know why she seemed to despise him. "You know Rima, I over heard your _conversation_ at lunch today. They said some pretty mean things to you, is everything okay?" His expression showed concern and Rima was thankful now that these stupid girls approached them and gave her this opportunity.

"Why shouldn't I be? They are just some stupid chicks who think that they can do what they want. If I'm not okay with something, than it's you talking to me, because it just kicks me further in their bickering and on their hate-list, not that I care though." Rima replied. Nagihiko sighed at her reply, behind him he could hear his friends snickering. He then smiled and touched her shoulder when she looked away.

"You know you're pretty cute." Nagihiko complimented while he slightly leaned forward. Rima smacked his hand away from her face and glared at him. He chuckled. "Feisty one aren't you? Don't worry; I'm not a playboy or something like that. You're just funny to tease." Nagihiko said with a truly warm smile on his face and Rima had a hard time resisting her own smile to spread on her face.

"Well, isn't that a good thing." With that said Rima began to walk away towards the exit of the school entrance.

Nagihiko shockingly stared at Rima as she walked away. No girl had ever done that to him, not that he minded, it was something new to him. Behind him, his friends had burst into laughter as he was pretty much rejected by Rima, even if his intention of asking if she was okay had nothing to do with asking for a date.

"Well Nagihiko, it seems she's not interested." Kukai laughed once more as Nagihiko began to rub his chin. "Oh don't worry Kukai; she's not the girl I like." Nagihiko said and sighed when he saw a familiar beauty passing him.

Walking towards the exit where Rima had disappeared not to long ago, Kukai muttered under his breath, "Whatever Nagihiko, but I'm not letting this go."

* * *

Finally outside, Rima searched for Utau and saw her standing by Utau's red car and she was obviously looking for her. Rima made her way over to the other blond.

"There you are Riri. What took you so long?" Utau asked.

"I had my hands full with something." Rima smirked.

Utau raised her left eyebrow. "Really now, with what?"

"Hello again, Rima." Nagihiko smiled as he passed by Utau's car. Her friend looked rather surprised and had an expecting expression on her face.

"That was what my hands were full with," She said, throwing her bag in the back of the car and sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here is the next Chapter. There are many mistakes, I know, but I'm really tired and wanted to finish it. I hope you liked it an it isn't to rushed. There's going to be a lot drama and many happy moments.  
**

**So who do you think is this beauty Nagihiko looked after?  
**

**And why was Rima so shocked when Saaya talked about betraying Amu?  
**

**Word explenations:  
**

**Meh**: Something like "What do I know?"

**Review my lovelies! ~**


End file.
